


More Than Childhood Friends

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Ed and Winry discover that they have a deeper connection than just being childhood pals.





	

“Edward!” Winry shook her head in frustration. “ED-WARD!” 

The blonde-haired alchemist finally snapped out of his sleep, nearly jumping off of the couch. “Aw, come on Winry, why’d you have to wake me like that?”

“Your arm is ready. This may just be my best work.”

“Oh geez.” Edward rubbed his eyes with his human hand and groggily followed Winry. She led him upstairs to the room where he had been staying while visiting Winry and Granny for routine maintenance. On his bed lay his automail arm, looking shinier and…more in one piece than it had when he arrived. Ed waited until Winry lifted the arm off the bed to sit and position himself so that she could re-attach his metal limb. 

“Ready?” Winry asked as she held the arm in place.

Ed gripped the bedsheets tight in his other hand. “Sure, this is my favorite part.” He said through clenched teeth.

Winry shrugged and attached his arm, and Ed groaned loudly as the nerve endings were connected into place. 

Once the pain was done, Ed tested out the feel of his arm again, clenching and unclenching his fist a few times and moving the arm up and down.  
“How does it feel?”

Ed grinned. “Like you said, I think this may be your best work yet.” Ed relaxed his automail arm and fell back onto the pillows. “Wish Al was here so we could spar and test it out.”

“And possibly ruin the arm I stayed up THREE NIGHTS to fix? You know, Ed, this is why-“

Ed cut her off before she started lecturing him on keeping his automail in one piece and being more careful. “Calm down, you crazy gearhead. I was only joking. Al stayed behind to be with Armstrong anyway, so I know he’s in good hands. Maybe too good.” Ed chuckled to himself.

Winry began to clean her supplies up. When she reached for a wrench lying on the floor, Ed couldn’t help but look down her top and notice her developing figure. When Winry looked up to see him staring, his face got warm and he quickly turned away.

“What is wrong with you, Ed? Why are you blushing?” Winry scorned, gathering a pile of screws onto the end table.

Ed closed his eyes and tried to imagine everything possible to stop the growing erection he felt in his pants. Unfortunately, it didn’t work.

“Ed, are you alright?” Winry set down her wrenches and moved closer to the bed, causing Ed to open his eyes and spring up, drawing his knees to his chest to keep her from seeing the bulge in his pants. “What the hell is the matter with you today?”

“Nothing!” Ed heard his voice shaking as he continued. “I’m just tired is all.”

Winry rolled her eyes. “Ed, you’ve been sleeping all morning! You can’t possibly still be tired!” Winry sat on the foot of the bed and playfully swatted Ed’s human leg. “I’m the one that was up all night fixing your arm because of your carelessness, you know!” Well that was one way to fix Ed’s hard on.

Ed groaned, seeing that a lecture may still be in the near future, and pulled the blankets over his head, flopping himself across the bed on his back. 

“Hey, I was only joking!” Winry laughed, propping herself onto her knees and pulling the blanket off of Ed. Ed pulled the blanket back, getting them into a tug-of-war with the bedspread. Ed pulled and Winry pulled back, so Ed pulled back even harder, forgetting for a minute that he was tugging from a girl who didn’t match his strength. Winry got jerked forward with the blanket, and clumsily fell into Edward, almost landing on his lap. 

“Hey, not so rough!”

Winry lifted her head and found herself face-to-face with Edward. They were close enough that Winry could feel Ed exhaling through his nose. “Sorry, Winry.” Ed was speaking rather quietly for someone who was usually such a loudmouth. “Sometimes you don’t fight like a girl, you fight like a gearhead!” He grinned and tackled Winry, pinning her to the bed so suddenly that she didn’t have time to get mad.

Winry didn’t struggle to move Ed off of her. He was straddling her thighs, while pinning her to the bed with a grin on his face. Ed’s hands finally let go of her arms, but still she did not try to move his body from hers. When Edward moved to stop straddling her legs, she lightly took his human arm and pulled him back. She wanted to tell him that he didn’t have to move, but her mouth wouldn’t work. Ed paused for a moment and placed his metal hand over Winry’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze. Winry felt a strange sensation in her chest, almost like feeling butterflies in your stomach. She wish Ed would come closer, so she could feel more of his body heat, and feel him next to her.

Ed took Winry’s hand from his arm and asked, “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Winry shook her head, feeling her heart beating fast beneath her chest.

Ed moved from on top of Winry. “Why aren’t you talking, then?”

Winry could feel her face flushing as she stared at Ed, realizing that she had just been fantasizing about having his body against hers’. “I am-I’m talking right now.” Winry swallowed hard, knowing that her voice had been shaking.

Edward continued to look at her strangely, and Winry’s face grew hotter, causing her to quickly turn away. Edward sighed loudly. “Winry, why do you have to act so strange?” He flopped next to her on the bed, so they were both side by side, staring at the ceiling. 

Winry relaxed now that Ed wasn’t staring at her and causing her to embarrass herself. She closed her eyes and felt her heartbeat regulating. She didn’t know why Edward had been making her so nervous- she had never felt nervous around him before. She allowed herself to move her eyes towards him, trying not to make it obvious that she was staring. He had certainly grown up since the last time she had seen him- his muscles on his human arm and his chest and stomach were more defined. His eyes were staring at the ceiling, but had a soft look about them. He seemed content to be lying there with her. She slowly let her hand creep across the space between them to find his. When they touched, she slid her fingers through his and held onto his hand.

Surprised, Ed turned to Winry. “Are you sure you’re okay? I didn’t hit you in the head or something, did I?” he grinned, knocking his head into hers lightly. When their heads touched, he didn’t move back. He kept his head against hers until she turn towards him and they were face-to-face yet again. Winry’s grip tightened on his hand the slightest bit, but Ed could feel it. They were so close in this quiet room that it almost felt as though they could hear each other’s bodies.

“Can you hear my heart beating?” Winry whispered.

Ed listened carefully, and shook his head.

“It’s beating so loud, I can hear it. I was sure you could too.” Winry moved their intertwined hands up to her chest, where she let go of Ed and placed his hand in the middle of her chest.

Ed’s face began to grow warm as he felt her heart beating-along with her breasts. “Yeah, it’s beating pretty hard.” He muttered, trying to move his hand away. Winry caught his hand and placed it back, causing him to redden even more in the face-and harden in the pants. “Winry, I don’t think I should be-“

“You’re blushing” She cut him off.

Ed felt himself grow hotter, if that was even possible. “You were blushing before.” He stammered.

“I know.” Winry admitted. She slowly turned toward him, his hand still at her chest. She longed for his touch to travel across her whole body, but she was afraid that Edward may not want the same thing- that maybe they had played the role of childhood friends for too long for them to ever get past that.

Ed turned his body toward Winry as well, aware that his bulge was in plain view if Winry were to look down at his crotch. His human hand trembled on her chest as his automail hand reached over to brush her golden locks from her face. He longed to kiss her, and their lips were barely inches away from each other. “Winry?” He could hear his voice shaking. He wanted to ask her if he could kiss her, but felt it might be better not to ask. He closed his eyes and moved forward, pressing his lips to hers gently. It only lasted a moment, but it was him who pulled away. 

Winry’s face was flushed and so was Ed’s. Winry lowered her head and happened to rest her eyes upon the front of Ed’s pants. Blushing even harder, she looked back up at Ed. “Is that because of me?” She whispered.

Ed nodded, hoping Winry wouldn’t be embarrassed or upset.

That was all the confirmation Winry needed that Edward would not reject her. She brought her lips back to his and felt his hands on her waist. Her left side got goosebumps from his cold, metal touch but she didn’t care. She inched closer to him as his touch became less cautious. She could now feel his erection pressing into her center, and she slid her hand down to his thigh- unsure of what exactly to do once her hand was there. 

Edward directed Winry’s touch with his own hand, moving her to grip his member through his pants. He moved his lips away from hers and adjusted her so she was flat on her back and he was on top of her. She began to stroke his throbbing dick as Edward positioned his hands up her shirt. He slipped his hands under her bra and moaned as he felt her breasts.

Winry moved her hand from Edward’s pants to unhook her bra. With Ed’s help, she removed her shirt and bra. As Edward gaped at her bare chest, she suddenly realized how exposed she was. She blushed and moved her arms to cover herself.

“Don’t” Edward said, moving her arms to expose her breasts once more. “You are beautiful. I can’t help but stare.” He bent down and gingerly kissed each breast. Winry melted at his touch and let out a small gasp. She reached up and slid her hands under Ed’s tank top and pulled it over his head. There he was in front of her face, bare chested, and her eyes caught a small blonde trail of hair leading from his belly button to the buckle of his pants.

Winry moved her hands to the buckle of Ed’s pants and unclipped the latch. She began to tug his pants down, but was stopped by Ed. “Are you sure you want to do this? You’re sure it’s okay?”

Winry paused for a moment, and was happy that Ed, so filled with lust, cared for her enough to stop and make sure she was comfortable. She nodded. “I’m sure, Ed. I trust you. I want you to be my first.”

Ed nodded and helped Winry remove his pants. He pressed himself into Winry’s skirt, kissing her. He then slid his fingers underneath and felt her underwear, which were warm and wet for him. He slid down her skirt and slid his fingers down her panties, finding her opening.

Edward’s fingers teasing her opening made Winry shudder. She pushed herself into Ed’s fingers, urging him to keep going. He obliged, sliding in one, then two fingers- making Winry gasp. As Winry opened more for him, Ed slid down his boxers.

Edward removed Winry’s underwear and pressed his bare dick against her vulva. “You’re sure, right?”

Winry nodded. “I’m sure.”

“You know that it could hurt?”

“That’s okay, Ed.”

Gingerly, Ed guided his member into her. She gasped and cringed as her body adapted to his size. “Are you okay? Did it hurt?” Ed asked, concerned.

“Just for a second.” Winry gasped. “I’m okay.”

Edward slowly thrust into her, increasing his speed as he heard her moan. Her walls surrounded him in warmth and it was almost too good to bear. He had pleasured himself many times before- but nothing could ever compare to what he was feeling being with Winry.

Winry wrapped her legs around Ed as his pelvis clapped against hers- starting out slowly and then becoming faster. He moaned in pleasure and leaned forward to begin kissing her.

Edward could feel himself ready to explode and he began thrusting even faster, and Winry moaned in response. To stop himself from releasing, he pulled himself out of her and knelt down in between her legs. He kissed her thighs one at a time as she gasped. “Edward, what are you doing?”

Edward spread her outer lips with his fingers and began licking with his tongue. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing, but he followed her moaning and gasping as signs of what to do. He sucked her clitoris, causing her to arch back and gasp. He was sure that she was climaxing as she moaned his name.

He brought himself back up and kissed her lightly. He slowly gripped himself and pushed back into her opening. He slid himself in easily and began thrusting faster than before. He squeezed her breasts with his hands as he pounded into her, while she gasped and moaned. 

He felt himself ready to explode and he quickly removed himself from her and finished himself by releasing in between her breasts.

Edward moaned with pleasure as his juices slid in between her cleavage. Winry was shocked, but did not move until Ed had finished. She blushed red as she looked down to see her breasts covered in Ed’s ejaculate. Edward blushed also. “I’m sorry” He apologized. “I didn’t want to do that inside of you- you know, because-“

“I know, I was just surprised-“

“Here, let me-“Edward grabbed his shirt and began to wipe his juices off of Winry. “Is that all of it?”

Winry nodded. 

“Are you okay?” Edward pulled the blanket up over the both of them.

“Yes, I’m okay. I’m-I’m glad you were my first, Ed.”

Ed sighed in relief and found Winry’s hand under the blanket, gripping it tightly. “I’m glad you were mine, Winry.”


End file.
